More Fun Than A Barrle of Monkeys
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: The CSI gang have decided to throw a belated wedding party for the Newlyweds CG


Author Note: I don't own any of the characters in the story (although I wish I did) and please enjoy! I love to receive feedback good or bad! Thanks!  
  
Summary: The graveyard shift gang of CSI's is having a party at Sara's apartment as a surprise belated weeding present for Catherine and Gil since they weren't invited to the weeding. Sequel to Second Chances :o)  
  
Rating: PG & it's a Comedy Romance :o)  
  
More Fun Than A Barrel of Monkeys  
  
Chapter 1~ Party Planners  
  
It was the end o another long shift for the Graveyard Shift of CSI's in Las Vegas. Catherine and Grissom had already left since they had to pick up their daughter Lindsay at Catherine's sisters. The other criminalists (Nick, Sara and Warrick) were still in the locker room getting ready to go home. Since they weren't invited to there colleagues wedding (well no one was since it happened so soon) they had an idea on what to give them as a late wedding gift.  
  
"So Sara, the party is at your house Saturday night right?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yup everything is set you guys come around 7 and I'll con Catherine and Grissom in to coming to my house around 7:30" Sara replied locking her locker  
  
"Sweet, this is going to be the best belated wedding gift ever!" Warrick announced and headed out of the locker room with Sara and Nick in tow.  
  
It was Friday night and there was an hour left of shift. Sara still needed to con either Catherine or Grissom into coming over to her house tomorrow night or there will be no belated wedding gift. Sara was heading to the DNA Lab when she saw Catherine reading a magazine. 'Perfect' Sara thought and walked inside the break room.  
  
"Hey Cath" Sara said happily.  
  
Catherine looked up and smiled "Hey Sara how's it going?" she asked putting her magazine down.  
  
"I'm fine thanks, I was wondering if you and Grissom would like to go out for drinks tomorrow night?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to.have some fun with out Warrick and Nick for once" Sara knew she messed up bad, and also knew Catherine wouldn't fall for it.  
  
"Well why not have Warrick and Nick there too? There fun guys" Catherine asked.  
  
"Um, because I wanted to take you out for your belated wedding present"  
  
"Oh how thoughtful, what time?"  
  
"How about 7:30 but sadly I need you to pick me up since my Tahoe is in the shop again" Sara was telling the truth because she had been getting rides in and out with Nick.  
  
" Alright then, I'll see you at 7:30 tomorrow night, now I must get back to work" Catherine smiled and picked up her magazine once again and began reading were she left off.  
  
Sara laughed and left the break room towards the DNA lab once again that she wanted Greg to process for her. There was only 20 minutes left of shift so she didn't expect to have the results by the end of shift.  
  
"Hey Greg can you run this for me?" Sara asked her favorite lab rat that was also invited to the party.  
  
"Sure, I saw you talking with Catherine, did you con her into coming over to your house?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yep it worked, I got to go Greggo see you tomorrow night"  
  
Chapter 2~ Surprise!  
  
It was 6:45 in the evening on Saturday night. To Sara's surprise the guests have already began to arrive. Greg and his best friend Archie who was also a lab rat were the first ones to arrive. They brought along the most unforgettable game of Scattergories. Then Nick cam a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and the game Twister. Lastly, Warrick came right at 7:00 with a case of beer and the game Pictionary. Everyone parked there vehicles around the back of the complex so Catherine and Grissom wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
It was 7:30 and Sara saw Catherine's Tahoe pull up. Gil and Cath walked up the steps to Sara's room hand in hand.  
  
"Everyone hide!" Sara yelled and turned off the lights. She unlocked the door and dove for her hiding place.  
  
Catherine knocked on the door and she tried the doorknob. To her surprise it was unlocked. She pushed the door open and bit and found the room pitch dark.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine called and flicked on the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they popped up from there hiding places with streamers and big smiles on her faces.  
  
Catherine and Grissom almost fell backwards from a heart attack and took a quick look around. They noticed that most of the Graveyard shift was involved in this. They smiled and gave each and everyone a huge hug.  
  
"Thank-you guys!" Catherine yelled, she loved parties especially ones with her friends.  
  
"Happy belated wedding! We decided to throw you this party as a belated wedding gift since we weren't there" Greg explained.  
  
"We really appreciate this guys, thank-you very much," Gil replied.  
  
"Your very welcomed!" Sara said.  
  
"So who wants to play a game?" Nick asked.  
  
"I do!" Practically everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"How about Scattergories?" Archie suggested.  
  
"NO!" Everyone replied and laughed.  
  
"How about Twister?" Nick suggested taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Sure why not" Archie replied.  
  
"Count me in!" Greg exclaimed  
  
"Me 2!" Sara replied.  
  
"Us 3 and 4" Catherine said for both her and Griss.  
  
"Okay Twister it is!"  
  
Chapter 3~ Twister!  
  
Archie decided to be the spinner even though Grissom wanted to they forced him to play.well Catherine forced him to play. Archie flicked the spinner and it landed on.  
  
"Right foot Green!" he said and watched everyone do that and then spun it again.  
  
"Left hand blue"  
  
Catherine and Grissom had to reach over each other and smiled. Nick reached for the closet one to him. Sara reached for the near Greg making them cross over each other and Warrick grabbed one near by him as well.  
  
After twenty minutes Warrick and Nick had fallen on top of each other when they both tired to reach for the same red circle with their right hand. Catherine and Grissom were woven around each other like a pretzel and the same with Greg and Sara. Nick took out the disposeival camera her bought for the occasion and took a picture of this collogues.  
  
Archie flicked the flicker once again and announced were it landed "Left foot red"  
  
All four of them looked at each other knowing they were all going to fall down. Catherine decided to move first she stretched her left leg as far as it could go to the far left circle. She was amazed that she could still do that. Grissom decided to be safe, since he didn't want to pull a muscle or anything and reached for the closest one. Sara decided she was going to be daring like Catherine and stretched her leg to the red circle underneath Catherine's extended leg. She was also surprised that she could do that as well. Greg wanted to be daring as well and reached for the far red circle. The three men looked stunned at what there colleagues were capable of. Archie flicked the spinner once more and looked down at what it landed on then back at them. He knew they were all going to fall.  
  
"Left hand Yellow"  
  
They all looked at each other again knowing for sure they were going to all fall this time. Sara decided she would make the first move this time. She reached and placed her hand on a yellow circle. Catherine moved next decided not to be daring this time and moved to the close yellow circle. Greg stretched his hand as far as it could go and planted it on a yellow circle. His hand was shaking and Grissom didn't even have to move because Greg fell causing Sara to fall causing Grissom to fall that caused Catherine to fall.  
  
Nick grabbed his camera and took a picture before anyone moved. They all laughed and helped each other up. Sara left to the kitchen to get some more drinks for everyone.  
  
"Now what game?" Archie asked.  
  
"What about pictionary?" Warrick Suggested.  
  
"Yeah that's a fun game!" Greg said still sitting on the twister board.  
  
"Yeah lets play!" Sara said bringing back a tray of drinks.  
  
"Count us in!" Grissom and Catherine replied at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Me as well" Nick replied with a smile.  
  
"okay let's play!"  
  
Chapter 4~ Pictionary!  
  
The Criminalists and 2 lab rats situated themselves around Sara's coffee table as Warrick went to go get the game. Everyone already knew how to play the game so there was no need to explain the rules. Since no one would go first Catherine volunteered to go first.  
  
Catherine picked up a card out of the box and read over the choices she had to choose from. She smiled and grabbed the piece of paper and pencil. She began to draw and everyone began guessing at once.  
  
"A house, Apartment, Condo!" Sara, Nick and Greg replied but Catherine kept shaking her head.  
  
"Mansion!" Archie guessed and laughed at his own stupid answer. Catherine laughed as well and pointed towards Grissom.  
  
"Grissom!" Warrick replied. "Wait Grissom is one of the choices in this game?" Everyone laughed at Warricks answer.  
  
Catherine then drew a stick person with curly hair and glasses beside the drawing of the building and pointed the arrow towards the building.  
  
"House owner!" Sara yelled then took a sip of her red wine  
  
"Grissom's house!" Greg announced and laughed when everyone else did.  
  
"A townhouse?" Grissom said questionably.  
  
"YES!" Catherine yelled jumping up and down as she was walking back to her seat she gave him a kiss for good luck. Everyone awed and Nick took a picture with his camera.  
  
"Nick I want a copy of that picture!" Sara laughed as the newlyweds blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Gil picked up the next card in the box and looked at all of the choices. He laughed and knew it would take them along time to figure this one out. He began by drawing little tiny squares on the paper.  
  
"Small, tiny, little" Sara, Greg and Archie called out.  
  
"Mini!" Catherine yelled as she took another sip of her Singapore sling.  
  
"Midget!" Nick yelled and everyone laughed.  
  
"Now Nick, does that look like a small person to you?" Grissom asked trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"No, but it cold be many small people all together.like ants!" Nick replied trying to act smart but everyone laughed again.  
  
"Dandruff!" Warrick called out as a guess to Grissom drawing. Everyone looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
"What, has no one seen dandruff up close like under a magnify glass or microscope?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Wait Warrick you just said the word!" Gil replied  
  
"What? It really was dandruff?" Warrick was shocked along with everyone else.  
  
"No dummy, after you said magnify glass you said another science tool" Gil began to get impatient he felt like screaming it out at him.  
  
"You mean.Microscope?"  
  
"YES! See this was micro and then I was going to draw a scope, like they have on sniper riffles"  
  
"Why didn't you just draw a microscope?" Greg asked.  
  
"Because Greg I wanted everyone to think about it instead of just guessing at something that was obvious we should be able to think outside of work our your brain is pretty dysfunctional.plus I can't draw a microscope" Gil replied and laughed as he sat down beside Catherine on the couch.  
  
Warrick got up and grabbed a new card out of the box and looked at his 5 choices he had to choose from. He chuckled and began drawing lines on the page.  
  
"Lines, spaghetti, sticks!" Nick, Grissom and Catherine began guessing. Warrick kept shaking his head.  
  
"Samara!" Sara replied and everyone glanced at her.  
  
"What you have never seen the movie "the ring" and the girl has her hair in front of her face?" Sara defended herself everyone shook there head except Catherine nodded.  
  
"Yeah! That movie is so scary!" Catherine replied and took another drink.  
  
Warrick saw that the lines were going no were so he decided to try a different approach. He drew a sideways look of a girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. He placed a circles around what held the pony tail in place.  
  
"Girl, ponytail, hair tie!" Catherine, Greg and Sara guessed.  
  
"Yes! Sara got it, it was hair tie!" Warrick replied and sat back down.  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you're a good artist?" Catherine slurred, the drinks were starting to kick in.  
  
"Yeah Warrick your not suppose to be a Picasso impersonator, your suppose to be a Catherine impersonator" Sara laughed she was a little drunk as well.  
  
"What? A stripper?" Warrick said jokingly, everyone laughed but Catherine.  
  
"No, I was an exotic dancer" Catherine replied trying to defend herself  
  
"Same difference" Warrick shrugged and sat back down  
  
"I hate it when people say that, how can it be the same a different at the same time?" Gil asked and everyone went into another fit of laughter  
  
"Now I lost my train of thought.. oh yes I was going to say just draw stick people you dummy! Not an A+ drawing" Sara replied and got up to do her turn.  
  
Sara skimmed the card and finally found one. She placed the card back in the box and began to draw.  
  
"Heart!" Greg yelled.  
  
"Valentines day!" Catherine yelled then laughed again.  
  
"Part of the human body!" Nick replied and laughed at his own answer.  
  
'Are these people that dense?' Sara thought.  
  
"Love!" Gil replied. Sara nodded and then drew a small creature.  
  
"Insect!" Catherine answered.  
  
"Creepy Crawler, tiny creatures" Archie and Greg yelled.  
  
Sara copied Catherine's idea of drawing a picture of Gil (a stick figure though)  
  
"Gil loves insects!" Catherine yelled and smiled knowing it was true.  
  
"Spiderman, bug man" Warrick and Nick called out.  
  
"I know! Love bug!" Greg yelled.  
  
"YES! Greg got it!" Sara replied and sat back down.  
  
Greg walked by and was waiting for Sara to give him a good luck kiss as well but instead she gave him a gap toothed smile and sat down. Greg would take that over a kiss any day. He picked up a card and looked his choices over. He began to draw something no one could figure out.  
  
"What the hell is that Greg?" Sara asked trying to be as polite as she could be.  
  
"Well I can't tell you, you have to guess" Greg replied laughing.  
  
"A blob looking thing!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"Something Greggo isn't capable of drawing!" Archie replied with a slur, his drinks were kicking in as well.  
  
Greg decided to take another approach and drew two ovalish circles. He also crossed out his failed attempt at drawing an ear.  
  
"Two circles!" Warrick yelled.  
  
"Hoops!" Sara and Catherine yelled at the same time, they looked at one another and laughed.  
  
"Boobs!" Archie yelled and everyone including Grissom laughed non stop.  
  
Greg took another approach and drew a smiley face with ears and hoops in the ears and circled them.  
  
"I know! Earrings!" Nick yelled and began jumping around.  
  
"YES! Nicky got it! It's about time!" Greg replied and sat back down around the table.  
  
Nick got up and looked at the next card and found one right away and placed the small card at the end of the box. He began to draw and people began calling out guesses.  
  
"Landscape, Wilderness!" Warrick and Archie guessed.  
  
"Scenery!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Photograph!" Gil yelled and took a sip of his beer  
  
"Picture!" Archie replied and Nick nodded his head and moved on to the next drawing.  
  
"Box!" Catherine yelled and laughed, it looked nothing like a box.  
  
"Rectangle, wood frame!" Warrick, Sara and Archie guessed/  
  
"YES!"  
  
"So then picture frame!" Archie used was left of is intelligence before it was all fried by the beer to answer that question.  
  
"YES! Archie got it!" Nick replied and sat back down beside Sara.  
  
Archie looked through the cards searching for the perfect one he found it and smiled then began to draw.  
  
"Church bells! Jingle Bells! Bells!" Catherine, Sara and Grissom rpeleid and Archie kept shaking his head.  
  
"Sleigh bells!" Greg yelled.  
  
Archie then decided to draw stick figures of a man and woman suppose to be Catherine and Grissom.  
  
"Couple!" Sara screamed.  
  
"Catherine and Grissom!" Warrick yelled and laughed.  
  
"Newlyweds!" Greg called.  
  
Archie then drew an arch over top of the stick figures and drew some flowers.  
  
"Altar!" Catherine yelled.  
  
Archie put a minister in front of the two stick people.  
  
"Wedding!" Everyone ended up saying at once and began laughing all over again.  
  
"YES! Well since you all got that one, who's going up next?" Archie said as he sat down with the rest of the group.  
  
"No one, let's play a different game." Catherine replied and everyone agreed.  
  
"What should we play?" Greg asked.  
  
"I know" Sara said and disappeared into her kitchen\  
  
Chapter 5~ The Drinking Game  
  
Sara returned moments later with 7 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Everyone was eager to see what Sara had thought of.  
  
"okay each of us gets one glass of vodka" Sara began explaining as she poured vodka into each cup and flipped the bottle.  
  
"Whoa were did you learn that?" Greg asked  
  
"Something I remember from working at one of the night clubs in San Francisco when I was younger. Anyway someone asks everyone a question and if you have done it then you take your shot, but you must answer truthfully " Sara finished and handed everyone a shot glass.  
  
"I'll go first" Sara said, "If you have ever gone skinny dipping drink your shot"  
  
Everyone took there shot including Grissom, which ended up amazing everyone. Sara filled up the glasses again.  
  
"Ever kiss someone of the same sex, drink your shot" Catherine asked and then took her shot.  
  
Nick, Warrick, and Sara took their shot as well. They all remembered vividly what happened when they played truth or dare at Catherine's after they played the unforgettable game of Scattergories (from the story Liquor and Scattergories) .  
  
"When did this happen?" Archie asked.  
  
"At Catherine's after we played Scattergories, that night Catherine won my 50 bucks" Nick explained.  
  
"Oh, so that's why no one wanted to play that tonight"  
  
"Ever danced in your underwear drink your shot" Greg asked everyone. Only Sara and Catherine took there shots this time and Sara blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Catherine, I don't think the question included stripping" Warrick replied and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"Well Mr. I know everything about stripping, what do they dance in then?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sometimes nothing, and sometimes uniforms" Warrick explained.  
  
Catherine filled her shot glass full of vodka and chucked it on him. Everyone laughed, including Warrick he was to drunk to be mad.  
  
"HEY! Don't waste the liquor!" Greg said and everyone went into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Okay I got one!" Archie replied as everyone fell silent, "If you have ever woken up beside someone so ugly that you would rather chew your arm off then waking it up and looking at it's face take your shot" Catherine would drink the whole bottle to that question but then she would pass out and miss al the fun. Sara also took a drink along with Greggo.  
  
"You took that from the movie 'Coyote Ugly'" Nick said. Everyone turned to look at him, "What's wrong with me watching a movie with girls dancing on a bar, come on it's every mans dream"  
  
"Well you could always live that dream if you go down on the Strip, it's just a few streets over you know" Warrick said and laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"I see he goes there a lot to know all of them in the city"  
  
"Hey, I was on duty"  
  
"sure you were"  
  
"HEY! Break it up you 2!, Now we obviously know who the guys are for Sara and Catherine to that question, but who the hell was yours?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Long story but I'll give you a condensed version, she was 18, weighted over 200 pounds and her name was Helga" Greg said.  
  
"Enough said my man" Nick replied, "I got a question to ask, if you have ever given a co-worker a little naughty fun in the lab, drink your shot"  
  
Nobody moved until Catherine finally did "What the hell, the truth might as well come out sometime" She then drank her shot. No one was amazed at that one since they already half caught them in Grissom's office being a little too friendly.  
  
"Oh I got one, if you have ever given a co-worker a lap dance, take your shot" Warrick grinned.  
  
Catherine took another shot, which made Grissom's face turn red with embarrassment. Surprisingly Sara also took her shot of vodka. All eyes fell on her.  
  
"What I lost a bet with David and had to face the consequences" Sara replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"David as in the coroner David?" Archie asked, a shocked look still plastered on his face. Sara nodded her head in approval.  
  
"That's not fair! How come David does and I don't?" Greg pouted.  
  
"Well maybe if you stay after everyone has left I might have enough energy to give you one before I pass out" Sara said and Catherine laughed as Grissom rolled his eyes.  
  
"Key word there bud, 'might'" Warrick said.  
  
"Greg you are so gullible" Nick said in between laughs "I'm so going to go ask David about this"  
  
"Nick don't you dare! Or I'll kick your ass to Timbuck-two"  
  
"Nicky, I really think she means it this time" Grissom warned Nick  
  
"Alright, I won't ask him, who's turn is it to give a question?" Nick replied.  
  
"Grissom he's the only one left" Sara announced.  
  
"Well my question is, if you have ever dated any other co-workers, take your shot" Catherine and Grissom both drank there shot's and so did Sara and Greg.  
  
"It was part of the bet as well" Sara replied before anyone began asking questions.  
  
"WHOA! Hold the phone! Greg who did you date from work?" Warrick asked  
  
"Sandy from Fingerprints, she was such a sweet gal, too bad it didn't work out between us" Greg said in a dreamy mode.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Catherine asked,  
  
"Because she had a boyfriend" everyone began laughing  
  
"OO! Sara I'm defiantly going to be asking David about your little romantic date together" Nick replied snickering. Sara filled her glass with vodka and splashed it on Nick looking at him with her evil eye.  
  
'CLICK' went the camera as Catherine took a picture of Nick and laughed.  
  
The bell on the grandfather clock chimed and everyone looked at there watches.  
  
Chapter 6~ Midnight  
  
"Whoa it's midnight already, I should really get going, I'll see you guys back at the lab on Monday and Congratulations Catherine and Grissom, bye everyone" Archie replied  
  
Bye Archie and thank-you!" Catherine called after him as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"I should get going as well, bye guys congratulations Grissom, you'll have loads of fun with her" Warrick replied and ran to the door before Catherine could even throw the pillow at his head.  
  
"Me 2, I need some rest for next shift, see y'all later, I had loads of fun and Greg good luck with the lap dance, you 2 Griss" Nick replied as he dodged two pillows that were thrown at him  
  
Catherine laughed and got up along with Grissom. " We should go to, the night is still young and we want to make our own fun, Thanks for the party guys see you at the lab on Monday" Catherine said as she pulled her husband towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Sara and good luck Greg hope you have as much fun as we will!" Grissom replied before the door was slammed shut by Catherine.  
  
Greg turned to Sara and smiled. "Nice cover up with the David thing" Greg replied, while helping Sara clean up the mess they made.  
  
"Yeah well you did not so bad your self with the whole Sandy thing. I know Nick will be asking David those questions and he will never find out the truth, that I am dating you." Sara said giving Greg a kiss.  
  
Catherine and Grissom had their ear to the door of Sara's apartment and hard everything that Greg and Sara had just said to each other.  
  
"What about my lap dance?" Greg asked  
  
"Anything for 'my' lab rat" Sara said and they shut the bedroom door.  
  
Catherine smiled " I knew those 2 had a thing for each other. She played Nick so well, It practically had me fooled."  
  
"Me 2, how did you know that they were dating?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Woman's intuition"  
  
"Something I will never understand, what do we tell the others?"  
  
"Nothing, there big men, they can figure it out on there own. Come on why don't we go home and continue this party in my bedroom" Catherine gave her newlywed husband a kiss and smiled "Let's go make our own fun" she said and dragged him down to the Tahoe.  
  
The end!!! 


End file.
